Stiles Triangle
by Sophia-Salvatore931
Summary: What happens if Stiles, Malia and Lydia are stuck in a love triangle? All characters are still alive and its a mix between all the seasons. Please bare with me this is my first FanFiction so please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Kira's POV

"Stiles... Stiles... hey buddy!" He snapped from his trance as his best friend, well more like brother slapped him on the cheek. He mumbled a few words as he wiped the drool hanging from the corners of his lips as he watched his one true love walk away.  
>"You really have to get over her like no offence but" Scott drew a deep sigh, "Does she even know you exist?" He questioned.<br>"Oh I'm sorry that we don't all have perfect little girlfriend... who's beautiful, drives a Toyota, is 5 foot 3, even though she goes no-where without wearing her heels, her perfect green eyes and strawberry blonde hair that falls perfectly on her shoulders..." Stiles trailed of looking a little distracted.  
>Scott looked a little shocked when he looked over his shoulder and saw me standing, rather awkwardly behind him. I had been here for a while, how did he not hear my footsteps?<br>My thoughts suddenly disappeared as his lips locked with mine, when we both pulled away (in synch one of the things I love about him) I looked up into my boyfriends eyes, he had his big adorable smile on his face (another thing I love about him) and asked what they were talking about.  
>Scott lightly chuckled to himself as he cleared his throat to talk, "Well old Stiles here was just reminding me of how lucky I am to have you and then he started of describing..."<br>Before he could finish Stiles was sliding down the blue lockers as he whispered two of his favourite words, "Lydia Martin."

Scott's POV

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" was all Kira could say as we sat down for lunch, the only table left free was crammed right in the middle where all the quiet nerdy people sat so they naturally looked up to stare at Kira if she was a little bit bonkers singing the same tune over and over again doing a little dance.  
>Finally she sat down and stopped singing everybody soon enough turned away, as I looked around at everyone scanning the room for Stiles, of course he didn't have supernatural hearing like Me, the twins, Danny, Isaac, Liam, Erica, Boyd, Derek, Peter or Jackson (even though Derek and Peter don't go to school anymore and Jackson's in London) as he was the only human in their 'clique' or 'Scooby gang' as the others called it but still the point was, I don't want Stiles to hear our conversation.<br>"The thing is even though Stiles an I share everything, you know were practically brothers since we have grown up together, fought battles together. He basically my other half its just... well..." I stumbled over my words a bit but Kira held my hand in comfort which always helps me, even on full moons or when I get angry it calms me down. "Now that Lydia is a part of all this, now she knows everything and we have discovered she is a banshee and your best friend, I thought Stiles would be more comfortable talking to her cause I thought he liked her because she was pretty, popular, secretively smart but now I can see, he's really hooked on her and I just don't want him to scare her off."

3rd Person

Now this would have all been fine and maybe he and Lydia could finally get something going. This would all be if it weren't for Malia.  
>See here, a few months-years later the gang had rescued a girl named Malia after she had turned into a were-coyote eight years ago on a full moon causing her mum and sister to die.<br>Because she had lived a majority of her life as an animal, Scott and Stiles were helping her out, Scott would teach her how to shift and Stiles, how to do day-to-day things. Including math and boy did she struggle with math, even using Lydia's notes.  
>So back to Lydia, Stiles had seemed more comfortable now around Lydia, they would talk and hang out but more importantly, the urge to kiss her everyday had gone in fact she was almost like the sister he never had but anyway now he had kind of a thing going with Malia.<br>They would kiss and flirt with each other but they weren't exclusive.  
>Malia was a bit difficult, yes she learnt things fairly fast and was very loyal to her friends and didn't mind having to fight to save them but she was a bit of 'working process' as Stiles would say. Yes she could be witty and smart in some areas and quick to pick up things but living as an animal made her not really understand why she couldn't leave people behind (everyone except Stiles) or why she needed math, she got confused easily, and didn't really get why she couldn't fight certain daemonsassassins and sometimes why she couldn't be in coyote form.  
>However none the less, Malia was mainly a joy to be around even though she annoyed Lydia a little bit she fitted in well with the group, especially with Stiles and sometimes Allison.<p>

Stile's POV

"what's with all the highlighters anyway?" I questioned Malia as I noticed them lying on my bed. "Green is for what I understand, yellow is for I'm working on it and red means I have no clue." She answers me as she turns to the next page of her textbook that's highlighted red, "I'm mostly using red" she admits.  
>It was at that moment that I looked to the left of me to see my board that I used when trying to solve mysteries, i used three colours the same as Malia and i realised how similar we really are and smile to myself as I leans in to kiss her.<br>Shortly after Malia looks up and ask me," So what's the secret, why is math impossible for me and easy for you guys?"  
>"Because we use Lydia's notes" I answer before she states,<br>"Well somebody needs to give me notes on Lydia's notes because I don't understand any of this" She hands me a notebook.  
>Out of the corner of my eye I can see her staring at me but the butterflies in my stomach disappear as I look down at the notes that don't even make sense to me and I'm the 2nd most smartest person I have ever met! "Lydia wrote these?" I confirm with Malia she quickly says seeing the look on my face "yeah, what are they?"<br>I look down even further just to see more random numbers, letters and expressions in no order what so ever, I sit up a little as I respond, "There not math."


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"3suprd/sup Personbr / br / The plan is for everybody to turn up at Scott's house, Melisa (his mum)is a nurse at Beacon Hills Hospital and she is working late tonight and so is Sherriff Stillinski, that's the only reason Stiles could make it since he's grounded for the last time he snuck out and go caught at a crime scene. So Scott is the Alpha of the pack, he's' actually a true alpha and essentially the / br / First to turn up is Kira, Scott's girlfriend. She is a Kitsune (fox)br / Next is Stiles, Scott's best friend/ brother who is / He arrived with Malia, Stiles now official were-coyote / The Isaac, a werewolf turned by Derek who was abused as a child and now is / He came with Scott's ex girlfriend, Allison who come from a family of hunters whose last name ( Argent) means Silver in French and they go by a code that is 'we hunt those who hunt us' except that her crazy aunt went against that code and burnt down the Hale family's house causing Peter Hale, Derek's uncle to kill her and the Derek killed Peter but Peter used Lydia to bring him back to life using her (at that time) unknown banshee / Anyway after that the Banshee, Lydia and her boyfriend, Aiden and his identical twin ex alpha wolf(they can morph together into one giant wolf) Ethan who's is dating Danny who is also a wolf turned by / Deaton showed up, Scott's boss in the animal clinic and happens to know a LOT about super-natural / Liam, the newest member of the gang was next to walk in, he is a new wolf turned accidentally by Scott when he was trying to save his / Erica and Boyd showed up next, those two also turned wolves by Derek and are / Last to show up were Derek and Peter, both ex alphas and both the only two left / br / Lydia and Stiles tried there best to explain what was happening, it was all because of what happened a few weeks / Derek had gone missing but there were bullets left in his apartment, Deaton had told Scott that the symbol on the bullets belonged to a family of hunters in Mexico, so the group went up to Mexico tricking the hunters into letting an Alpha into their home HA!br / Stiles and Lydia went to make an offer on getting Derek back when the discovered, they don't know where he is / They talked to Lydia about being a banshee whilst keeping everybody else captive, Kira and Scott were taken into another room where Lydia was (Malia was confused why they couldn't leave without them) Basically Their leader would ask questions and when Scott didn't know the answer to it Kira would have to turn the dial on electrocuting Scott and if she didn't one of the hunters would turn the dial on / Malia used her super-hearing and a kiss from Stiles to hear what was going on a report back to the rest of the / br / br / br / br / br / Scott's POVbr / "I don't know!" I scream at the top of my voice. The pain is unbearable I can't take it anymore, I can barley talk but if I don't answer the questions Lydia will feel this pain and she doesn't have a supernatural ability to heal. That reminds me of what my mum used to say when I threw Isaac up against the wall, of course then she was talking about our house, happy thoughts Scott, happy thoughts. But how can I look up when I see the guilt and pain in Kira's eyes, I just wanna wrap my arms around her and give her a kiss. My daydream is disturbed by more shouting and yelling, "Think Scott Think!" I'm like, I don't know who the friken hell stole Derek! That's why we're here we thought you did! Don't get angry Scott, be your own anchor, be your own / More memories flooded back of my mum and how close I was to losing her last year, oh no I was am about to break! My mind kept telling me. When all of a sudden it clicked./p 


	3. Chapter 3

3RD Person

When Scott finally figured out the meaning of the questions he was asked. The hunter was right, you can get turned by scratch, this person had something on Derek... he finally declared that it was Kate Argent that took Derek Hale. When Malia repeated what she had heard and the rest of the gang denied it and where in shock she simply asked "Why? Who's Kate?"

The Hunters explained why they did what they did to make sure that everyone truly believed what had happened. The leader of the hunters, Scott didn't quite catch her name announced that she had now figured out what type of alpha he was but if he ever made a wolf of his own, turned an innocent, she would come and find him... oops! Better not tell her about Liam. She then went onto explaining that she had hired Braden the Mercenary to take the gang to where Kate apparently was since the other people they had sent had never returned.  
>Scott recognised her since Braden has been hired to save people all the time, she has saved Isaac, the twins but she can also be hired to kill people.<br>On the way there, Malia and Kira are filled in on who Kate is.  
>Unfortunately something hits the jeep (Stiles thinks it was on purpose) but since its getting dark, Scott just goes on Braden's motorcycle and tells the gang to meet him there.<br>Scott and Braden have a little small talk as they get there and she admits that if the money was right, she would even kill Scott.  
>it starts to get creepy as they go down winding tunnels that smell awful, they carry on walking at a fairly slow pace, the silence is deafening until there is a high pitched squeal. Their slow-paced walk is now a cheetah-speed run they race down the path passing giant cave like walls turning corner after corner when Scott turns his head to see if he can catch a glimpse of what's chasing them when he crashes into a corner and trips, face first into the dirt.<br>Panicking he finds his confidence, takes a deep breath and lets out an almighty, deep, alpha roar!  
>A sigh of relief came from Braden and Scott, he turns cheerfully to her, " I think I scared it away" She replies cheekily saying, "I think you scared everything away" he laughed to himself before looking up to the big rock, cave, box thing in front of him.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Back at the jeep, Stiles and Lydia are trying to fix the jeep and their bonding again, like old / Lydia's POVbr / br / Stiles keeps complaining that I'm not holding the flashlight still and I argue that I'm shaking it like that because were in the middle of nowhere with a broken down jeep and I'm terrified and he replies with, "Well just be slightly less terrified" I sigh when he gestures for me to hold yet another part of the engine he has yanked out. "What's this?" I ask him, a little concerned. And with a little / " I dunno but I'm hoping it's not important"br / aha, I say to myself. It's like a few seconds earlier when I suggested since it was taking so long "Maybe we should just walk?"br / He replied very sternly, "I will never abandon this jeep, you understand me? Ever!" ha-ha Classic Stiles, why didn't I ever confess my true love for him when we first truly became friends, yes I'm in love with Aiden now and he's with Malia but things could have gone so differently but I doubt he ever felt the same way about me, a spoilt, short girl who would do anything for the ex captain Jackson( people used to call him Jackass Jackson but since he moved away to London he has apparently changed and become nicer or at least bearable) ugh I can't believe Ii used to play dumb and suck at everything for him that's one of the things I like about Stiles, he was one of the first people who I felt like I could be my true self / God would I do anything to start over with Stiles, not ignore him when I hung out with my friends or when he said hello or, I remember this one time, it was the year Allison moved to Beacon Hills, I was walking into school right passed Stiles and as I passed he was talking to Scott with a big amazed, goofy look on his face and he said, "The most amazing thing since" (then saw me walking next to him) "the birth of Lydia / I smiled to myself as I thought of all the complements he gave me like "Well I think you look lovely" at the school dance, or maybe he just said that to shut me up because I was rambling on about how I wouldn't lower myself esteem or pull up my dress at the first flattering / As I tried to recall my exact words I was interrupted by Kira shouting out after Malia for running off into the woods to hunt out something she heard, saw and unfortunately / /spanBy the gang found Malia and brought her back, Stiles and I, well mainly just Stiles had fixed his / Everyone clambered in, Stiles was driving and Malia was in the passenger seat. AGH I was jealous I mean no I'm not! Were just friends, he's like my brother I have never had. Another thing we have in common, we are both an only / I looked to my side and all the were- whatever's were covering their noses, at first I was confused but then I noticed Malia's leg. She saw my concerned look and as i said, "That doesnt' look so good"br / a little / "It's ok" she says "I can feel it healing"br / Stiles then lectures her about how she shouldn't take off like that and leave them behind."I would never leave without you" Malia says innocently, I saw Stiles eyes light up, "Them I would leave" Malia says back to her normal self gesturing to the rest of the gang behind her. I rolled my eyes and Stiles defends her by saying- AGAIN "It's a working process"/p 


End file.
